The Doctor's American Companion
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: When the Doctor crash lands in California in the year 2013, he makes a new friend named Makayla Anderson. Together they battle Cybermen and other alien races while traveling through time and space. Hopefully the story's better than the summary. Please R and R
1. Prologue

**I wanted to give you a little background on Makayla before starting the story. **

Prologue

My name is Makayla Anderson. I'm twenty-two years old and a college student. I have dirty blonde hair, green eyes and am 5'2" tall. Before I met the Doctor, my life was rather boring. I lived with my parents and my brother, went to school and my job as a lifeguard on the beach. Don't get me wrong, I liked my job, but eventually, it all started to become routine. I've always been more of an adventurous spirit, which sometimes got me in trouble. I remember when I went on my own to a friend's house without telling anyone. My parents were so worried about me. I can still hear the worry in their voices when they came to get me. Eventually, adventure became one of the forefronts of my thoughts. I couldn't wait to finish college so that I could really get out in the world. Ever since eighth grade, I had it in my mind that when I finished college, I could finally find the adventure I was looking for. I also wanted to find a job that would pay more. My family had been paying for a lot of my education and other expenses, but I wanted to show them that I could be responsible. They told me not to worry about it and that I should focus on my schoolwork. I became so focused on schoolwork that my social life became somewhat minimal. Sure I would go to the beach with my friends once in awhile, but other than that, I could usually be found in my dorm room working o schoolwork so I could graduate as quickly as possible. Adventure was calling me and I wanted to be able to answer that call as quickly as possible.

When the Doctor came, all of that changed. He took me to see the world and worlds and times beyond what I could ever imagine. I must admit that I first I was nervous about traveling through time and space. They never tell you what to expect on your first trip. Now I finally have the adventurous life that I longed for. With the Doctor, there are two constants: danger and travel. I've met too many alien species to even begin to name them all. I've been shot at, captured and almost killed on numerous occasions. But all of this is part of being with the Doctor. He's an amazing man. There's more to him than meets the eye. He's compassionate, but determined. He wants to save as many people as possible, but knows that sometimes isn't possible. "Fixed points" sometimes prevent him from saving people, and I can tell just how much this tears him up inside. To see his face when he talks of Gallifrey or how he wishes he could save everyone is to see the love and pain of a man who has seen more than anyone should ever see. To hear him talk of his previous companions or the Time War is the hear the voice of a man who has lost so much…much more than anyone I've ever known or that anyone ever should. As much as I wish I could alleviate the pain and the loss for him, I know there's nothing I can do.

The Doctor tells me that I'm his first American companion. He usually spends most of his time (when he's on Earth) in London. That's where he met all of his companions. To be honest, I'm not sure why fate (and the TARDIS) chose to bring him to America and allowed us to meet. I'm beyond convinced, though, that if it hadn't been for that fateful day in May when I was twenty, we never would've met. I know one thing for sure. These past two years have been some of the most thrilling and yet terrifying years of my entire life, but I wouldn't trade them for anything.


	2. Crash landing

Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny May afternoon in Southern California when I first met him. I was driving around town doing errands when I heard what sounded like an engine in the sky. Looking out my front window, I saw a blue box flying through the sky. I noticed the word "Police" on it and it looked like it was out of control. Without a second thought, I made my way through traffic and began to follow this box. I wasn't the only one who noticed it. While driving, I noticed people in the cars around me commenting on this strange sight. As I attempted to focus on both the box and the road, I noticed the box begin to lose altitude. I changed lanes and turned right so that I was right behind the box. About a minute later, I saw it crash land in a parking lot. I pulled into the parking lot, parked the car and rushed over to the blue box. A crowd was already starting to gather and I pushed my way through to the front. The door opened and a man about 6' tall with brown hair and wearing a brown coat over a blue suit steps out. But what I noticed first was his eyes. He has brown eyes...eyes that look like he has seen things no one should see...eyes that are compassionate, but determined. I notice a bump on his head and begin to approach him. He's about to speak when all of a sudden, his eyes roll back and he falls down.

"Step away! Let him breathe!" I call out as I kneel down next to this stranger.

Placing two fingers on his neck, I feel not one but two heart beats. How is this possible? He looks human, but just from this I can tell he isn't. I decide to keep this information to myself and tell the crowd to go on their way saying he'll be fine. Because he is still unconscious, I ask someone to help me walk him to my car. A man steps forward and I indicate where my car is. With one of us on each side of the stranger, we walk him over to the car. When we're close enough, I take out my key and unlock the car. We lay the strange man across the back seat as I thank the man for his help. Getting into the driver's seat, I put the car in drive and begin to make my way home. At the red lights, I would look back quickly to see if there was any change, but every time, there wasn't. My thoughts were racing at a million miles an hour.

_Who is he? He looks human, but the two heartbeats make it pretty obvious that he isn't. How did he get here? What is that blue box he came out of? Where is he from? How can I possibly help him?_ _I don't know much about aliens._

A few minutes later, we arrived at my house and I went to unlock the door.

"Julian!" I called out as I stepped inside.

Footsteps sounded as my brown haired, brown-eyed younger brother Julian came down the stairs.

"Hey, Makayla! What's up?" he asked.

I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Ok. You have to promise you won't freak out and you won't tell mom and dad."

"What's going on? You're acting weird and it's scaring me."

"There is an unconscious man in the back of my car. He was in a crash and collapsed in the parking lot at the store. Help me carry him up to the guest room."

Julian nodded as he and I exited the house and walked back to my car.

"Ok. You take the right hand. I'll take the left."

Together we gently pulled the unconscious man out of the car. When we had pulled him out far enough, Julian went to grab his feet and placed them outside the car. After handing him my keys, he closed the door and locked the car for me. Together, we made our way back up the driveway and into the house. Somehow we managed to get up the stairs and into the guest room without our parents noticing. Once there, we quickly turned down the bed, placed the man on the bed and covered him up.

"Whew! Ok. Now all we have to do is make sure that mom and dad don't come in here. If they do, we're screwed!" I said.

"No problem! Give me two minutes and they'll be gone for the rest of the day." Julian said.

He bounded out of the room as he made his way back downstairs. While I waited, I brought a chair in from the hallway so that I could be in the room in case the man woke up. As promised, Julian came back two minutes later grinning from ear to ear.

"I've convinced them to go on a date night. They're leaving in about ten minutes. All we have to do is make sure to lock this door before we go to bed or that one of us is up at all times."

"Sounds easy enough."

But it seems I spoke to soon because at just that moment, Julian's eyes went wide and he pointed behind me. I turned to see the man starting to come to. In an instant, Julian closed the door as the man's brown eyes fluttered open. As he took in his surroundings, his eyes grew wider and he attempted to sit up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy. No need to rush." I said as I helped him lie back down.

"W…where am I? Who are you?" he asked. I was surprised to hear an English accent come from him.

"I'm Makayla Anderson. This is my brother, Julian. You're in California." I replied with a smile.

"California?"

"That's right. Do you remember what happened?" I asked him.

"I…I was in my ship and she began spinning out of control. I tried everything but I couldn't stop her. We landed, but I was thrown against one of the metal bars. That's about it."

"You were coming out of a blue box. I saw it falling from the sky and followed it. It's a good thing I did because it wasn't long after that when you stepped out and collapsed. My guess is that when you hit the metal bar, it wasn't enough to knock you out right away, but between that and the force of the landing, your body just couldn't handle it. I brought you here to recover a little. What's your name?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

I was confused by this, but figured it was better not to ask any more questions of him. I had a feeling that if I did, I would only end up more confused. Julian's voice broke the silence.

"How did you end up in the blue box that you were found coming out of?"

"That's my space ship. Well, it's not just a space ship, it's also a time machine."

"A time machine? You travel through time?"

"And space. Did I forget to mention that?"

Julian pulled me aside and we walked out into the hall.

"This guy is crazy! A ship, shaped like a blue box that can travel through both time and space? This just isn't possible?" he whispered.

"I know that, but he obviously believes it to be real. The best thing we can do is just go with it. It's obvious he hit his head harder than we thought. Maybe as he recovers, he'll start to make more sense." I whispered in response.

I nodded towards the door and we walked back into the room, making sure to close the door behind us. A smile came across the Doctor's face as we walked over to him. A sudden sound from below met our ears and caught the Doctor by surprise.

"What's that noise?" the Doctor asked.

"That's just the garage door. Our parents are heading out for the evening." I replied.

The sound of a car engine starting up met my ears and that was when I knew we were in the clear. For a few hours at least.

"Are you hungry, Doctor?"

"Actually, yes, I am. Do you have any fruit?"

"Yeah. We have some apples, pears, peaches, grapes."

"No pears. I hate pears. I guess grapes will work."

I made my way down to the kitchen, put some grapes in a bowl and carried it upstairs. The Doctor wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry. He practically inhaled the grapes as soon as I put the bowl in his hands. While he ate, I made Julian and me some chicken noodle soup. After carrying two bowls up to the room, I saw that the Doctor had finished the last of the grapes.

"There's some more soup downstairs. I can bring you some if you're still hungry."

"That would be lovely." He replied with a smile.

I set the two bowls I was carrying on the table and returned downstairs to scoop up another bowl. I carried the bowl upstairs and watched as the Doctor looked at the soup as if he were inspecting it. Then he took a small bite before quickly devouring the rest. You'd think he'd never had soup before!

"This is absolutely delicious. What is this?"

"Chicken noodle soup. It's one of my favorite kinds of soup."

"Well it's delicious. Thank you."

Looking out the window, I saw what looked like a man in a suit of armor coming towards us.

"Hey, Julian? None of your friends are coming over to play games today, right?"

"Not that I'm aware of. They usually call or text first."

"Then who's that?" I asked, pointing out the window.

"What's out there?" the Doctor asked, sitting up.

"There's someone wearing some kind of suit of armor. There's something on his chest."

"Is it circular?"

"Yeah, it is."

There was a brief pause before the Doctor answered and when he did, his voice had a worried, but determined tone to it. It was only one word, but it was enough to send a shiver down my spine.

"Cybermen."


	3. Battling the Cybermen

Chapter 2

"What in the world are Cybermen?" Julian asked.

"They are a race that wants to make everyone like them. Where's my TARDIS?" the Doctor asked, urgency in his voice.

"Your what?" I asked.

"Uh…my ship! The blue box!" he practically yelled.

"It's over where I found you. In the parking lot where you landed."

"I need to get there. There are things there I can use to help get rid of the Cybermen. Please!"

"Ok. Calm down. So you're telling me that there's a race who wants to make everyone robots just like them and you have something in your little blue box that could wipe them out?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Ok. Julian, you stay here in case mom and dad get back early or call. I'm going to take the Doctor back to his ship."

"Ok. Be careful out there." Julian replied.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. Don't forget to load the dishwasher. It's your turn."

I helped the Doctor up and we made our way downstairs and out to the car. I could see the Cybermen everywhere I looked. Two of my friends, Melissa and Janessa, were walking around with strange Bluetooth-looking devices on their ears. There was something strange about the device, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Keeping my eyes on the road, I drove us back to where I had found the Doctor.

"Allons-y!" he said as he jumped out of the car.

"Allons-y?" I asked.

"It means 'let's go' in French. Now come on! Run!"

Looking behind me, I saw two Cybermen coming towards me.

"You will be upgraded." They said in a robotic tone.

I turned and ran to catch up with the Doctor. By this time, he was standing at the door to the blue box. He took out a very small gold key and inserted it into the lock. Opening the door, he stepped inside and then turned around and held out his hand to me.

"There can't possibly be enough room in there for the both of us." I said.

"Trust me. There's plenty of room." He replied.

I sighed before saying, "All right then."

Taking his hand, he pulled me inside and closed the door. When I stood up, I was shocked to see just how…well…big it was. There was no possible way that the tiny box I was standing outside of moments ago could be this big. As I looked around, I could see we were in what must be the command center. There was a circular control area and in the middle of that was a tall cylinder filled with blue liquid.

"It's…it's bigger on the inside." I said in shock.

"Yes it is! I love it when they say that. Welcome to the TARDIS. That stands for Time And Relative Dimension in Space. Ok. To stop the Cybermen, we're going to need something that can create an electrical discharge."

He ran around the TARDIS for a couple minutes before yelling out "a-ha!" and reaching down to pick something up. When he stood up again, he was holding a silver canister.

"How is that going to help us?" I asked.

"It's an infostamp. They have a powerful electrical discharge. One infostamp can destroy a Cyberman. Come here. You'll have to carry some, too."

I ran over to where the Doctor was standing and saw there were at least twenty of these infostamps. I picked up as many as I could carry while the Doctor picked up a bunch of other items that I didn't recognize and we rushed out of the TARDIS. I was surprised to see Melissa and Janessa standing by my car.

"Melissa! Janessa!" I called out.

They turned towards me and began to advance. Those strange Bluetooth-looking devices were still in their ears.

"What's that in your ears?" I asked them.

"Oh, Makayla. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor replied, sadness in his voice.

"What? What's going on? What do you have to be sorry about?"

"They've been caught by the Cybermen. Those devices in their ears are a link to the Cybermen. There's nothing I can do. Once I remove the device, they're gone."

"No! No there must be something you can do! These are my best friends! We can't just let them die!" I yelled, tears beginning to run down my cheek.

The Doctor set down the infostamps and other objects he was holding and placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me toward him as I looked down so he wouldn't see me crying.

"It's too late now. Once the device has been placed and activated, there's nothing I can do to save them. I can't save everyone. I'm sorry."

I could hear the pain and guilt in his voice and looked up. That pain I had heard in his voice had translated into his eyes. He truly wished that he could save my friends, but knew he couldn't and it was tearing him up inside. He removed his hands from my shoulders and walked past me.

"Stay right here." He said.

I knew what he was going to do and I couldn't bear to look, so I stood with my back turned to my best friends and set down the infostamps I was holding. I heard him apologize to them before hearing two agonizing screams and two bodies thud to the ground. When I turned around, I couldn't stop myself from running to my two friends and mourning for them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see the Doctor. I stood up and he pulled me in and hugged me. I couldn't believe what had happened, but I also knew that if there were something he could've done, he would've done it. There was something about him that told me he's trustworthy and would do everything in his power to protect those he loved.

"We'll wipe every last stinkin' Cyberman off the face of this planet, right?" I asked, wiping at a stray tear.

"Oh yes! And we'll start with the ones coming toward us right now." The Doctor replied, releasing me from the hug and pushing me behind him.

I looked and saw at least five Cybermen coming towards us. The Doctor picked up one infostamp in each hand.

"When I use these up, hand me two more." He said, his gaze fixed on the Cybermen.

Immediately, I picked up two infostamps so I'd be ready. He raised the two infostamps and fired them at the two closest Cybermen, causing them to shake from the sudden electricity and then fall down. I quickly handed the Doctor the two infostamps I had in my hands and he repeated the process. The Doctor quickly turned and picked up one more infostamp and fired. We had succeeded. The last Cyberman in the area had been destroyed. As I saw the Cybermen just lying there on the concrete, I felt a little happier. The Doctor took my hand.

"We'd better get you home. Your brother is waiting for us and there are Cybermen over there."

"You're right, Doctor." I replied as I picked up a few infostamps.

As we began our walk back to the car, I looked back once more at my friends. A tear made its way down my face as I sighed and turned to follow the Doctor. We drove back home; my senses heightened the entire time. As we got closer to the house, we saw more and more Cybermen converging on the house. One of them was kicking in the door.

"Hey!" I yelled out the window.

The Cybermen turned and began to walk towards us, repeating one phrase.

"You will be upgraded!"

The Doctor and I quickly jumped out of the car and grabbed as many of the infostamps as we could. As quickly as could grab them, we fired the infostamps at the Cybermen, but it wasn't enough. It was like there were reinforcements coming every moment.

"Get inside and help your brother. I'll be there in a few minutes." The Doctor said.

I grabbed the last of the infostamps and ran up the driveway. Strangely enough, the door was open. One or more of the Cybermen must've broken down the door. I rushed inside and up the stairs.

"Julian! Julian! Where are you?!" I called out as I ran up the stairs.

"Makayla! Help!" came Julian's voice.

"I'm coming, Julian! Hang on!"

Taking the rest of the stairs two at a time, I followed the sound of Julian's voice and found him in the corner of his room. A Cyberman was advancing on him.

"Hey! Keep away from my brother!" I yelled out.

The Cyberman turned towards me and I quickly pulled out the infostamp and fired it at the Cyberman. The Cyberman shook a little bit and then collapsed to the ground. Julian was crouched into the corner and I crossed over and hugged him.

"It's ok now. That Cyberman is dead. It can't hurt you. You're ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm positive. Come on. We gotta help the Doctor."

Some noises from outside reach our ears. When we looked out the window, we saw the Doctor building something by my car. The Cybermen were completely focused on him and advancing on him. The Doctor pulled something out of his coat pocket. He pointed it at the object he was building and a blue light emanated from it. About ten seconds later, the blue light turned off and it looked like the object was completed. A smile came across the Doctor's face and he walked around to the other side and made a few adjustments to the aiming mechanism. Then he pushed a few buttons and an explosion of electricity burst from the weapon as he ran. After a few more explosions, I could see no sign of the Doctor.

"I'll be right back, ok? I promise. I have to check on the Doctor." I told Julian.

As I rushed down the stairs, I prayed that the Doctor was somehow still alive. In the back of my mind, though, I knew there was no way that anyone could survive that big an explosion. Once I reached the front door and stepped outside, I saw dead Cybermen lying everywhere in my front yard. I quickly scanned the surrounding area for any sign of the Doctor. A few seconds later, I saw that familiar brown coat, brown hair, brown eyes and blue suit. This time, though, I also noticed he was wearing red Converse sneakers.

"What did you do?" I called out.

"Electric shock! I took all of the remaining infostamps and put them in the canon. When I pressed the button, it sent one infostamp out to find its target. From my hiding place, I could adjust where the canon would fire and fire the infostamps." He explained as he walked toward me.

"So that explains why you were able to survive. Now the question is how do we get these Cybermen off my front lawn? Also, one of them was inside. It almost got my brother."

"Bring Julian out here. We need all the people we can get if we're going to clear these away."

As I walked toward the house, I thought of something that made me turn to face the Doctor again.

"How many Cybermen are there? Could there be more than just the ones here?"

"Yes. That's why we need more people to come and help us defeat them."

As soon as the word "yes" escaped his mouth, my hand flew to my pocket to retrieve my cell phone. I punched in the familiar number and put the phone to my ear. After a few rings, I heard my mother's voice saying she couldn't come to the phone. Beginning to panic a little, I tried my dad's number. His rang a few times before I heard him answer.

"Makayla? Mom's phone is in the back. Are you and Julian all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad. How are you and mom?" I asked, trying to hide my panic.

"We're heading home now. Oh my gosh!"

I heard brakes squeal and my mom scream.

"Mom?! Dad?!" I yelled into the phone.

I waited a few seconds before I heard the familiar cold, robotic voice in the distance.

"You will be deleted."

"NO! Mom? Dad? Answer me! Come on, guys!"

When there was no answer, I took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Mom and dad, if you can here me, you need to run! Right now! RUN!"

"You will be deleted!"

I heard more screaming, but this time more distant. A few seconds later, I heard a car door open and close. Next came the running footsteps followed by a scream.

"Mom? Dad? Are you all right?" I asked as the line went dead.

The Doctor walked over to me.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"I think they've got my mom and dad."


End file.
